Super Smash Bros. 6/Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright (成都龍一 Ryuuichi Naruhodou) is the main protagonist of the Ace Attorney series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Phoenix Wright should play similarly to in his own series, he's looking for evidence to find and utilize it to his advantage. As a character, he is akin to a mix between Olimar and Mr. Game & Watch. He features an array of very short range and very long range attacks, so players will most likely want to make use of his evidence system. While largely a keepaway character due to his evidence, he also possesses effective close range attacks. Phoenix Wright possesses a unique mechanic when playing as him. By holding his Down Special, players can find one of six random pieces of evidence, which they can store up to three of at a time (it is impossible for two of the same type of evidence to be in the reserve at a time). In Phoenix Wright’s percent UI, the currently equipped piece of evidence will be displayed in the corner, like Shulk’s various Monado arts. He can switch between them manually by quickly tapping Down Special, but also by finding a new piece of evidence (the new piece will become equipped) or using the evidence (this will move to the next piece afterward). In his Side Special, these pieces of evidence become unique and different projectiles that can be used once, or they can all be used at once by executing his Neutral Special “Objection!”, in which more evidence creates a larger and stronger attack. Using the evidence system, players will find unique setups, punishes, and other uses for the various projectiles they have. A good Phoenix Wright player will keep the situation in mind, adapt as it changes, collect evidence to support their case, and capitalize on flaws from their opponent. Moveset * Neutral Combo: '''Phoenix holds up a few papers with his right arm, looking them over. He then extends his right arm outwards while holding papers. He then finishes by performing his iconic point outward with his left arm. * '''Side Tilt - Paperwork: '''Phoenix throws a few papers forward as he says "Please, take a look!", hitting the opponent 3 times. This launches the opponent very similarly to Ryu's heavy Side Tilt. * '''Up Tilt: '''Phoenix starts by holding many papers in both hands, but the wind immediately blows them away up into the air above him, hitting opponents 3 times like his Side Tilt. If you press the button again, Phoenix will quickly grab each of the papers from the air, resulting in more hit-boxes from his arms grabbing each of the papers. * '''Down Tilt: '''Phoenix gets on his knees, searching the ground for evidence. He wipes away dust with both hands, damaging opponents in-front of him. * '''Dash Attack: '''Phoenix slips, falling forward on his butt. As he falls, he flies into the air, extending his arms and legs outward with a shocked expression. * '''Side Smash: '''Phoenix extends his left arm with his finger pointed outward, creating blue energy resembling his hand that acts as a large hit-box. When performing this move, Phoenix will randomly say “Contradiction!”, “That’s illegal!”, or “See you in court!” * '''Up Smash: '''With both hands, Phoenix holds the infamous statue “The Thinker” over his head to damage opponents aove him. * '''Down Smash: '''The courtroom’s defense podium appears as Phoenix slams both of his hands down. This move is very similar to Charizard’s in terms of starting lag, power, and knockback angle. * '''Neutral Aerial: '''Phoenix rubs the sides of his head with both arms with a concerned, sweating expression. He grunts in frustration when performing this move. * '''Forward Aerial: '''With his right arm, Phoenix holds a paper outwards, using the left arm to point at the paper. If the player can land a hit on the opponent and pressing the button again, Phoenix extends his right arm which is holding the evidence straight outward, slightly turning his body (head still facing forward) and with his left arm kept back. He says “Look at this!” during the first hit, and “Explain this!” during the second hit. * '''Back Aerial: '''Phoenix turns his torso around (but does not completely turn his legs around) and throws an array of papers which hits 3 times. * '''Up Aerial: '''Phoenix will look upwards at a slightly diagonal angle, and will unleash a “Take that!” bubble very similar to Zelda's as he also says that word as well. * '''Down Aerial: '''Phoenix sneezes downwards in mid-air, with the sneeze acting as the hit-box. This is done at a diagonal angle downwards. * '''Grab: '''If a player is caught within this grab, a series of chains (an X shape with a lock in the middle) circle around them as the opponent is then placed directly in-front of Phoenix. While this is happening, Phoenix is looking straight in the direction of the opponent downwards at a paper. * '''Pummel: '''One of the Psyche Locks begins to crack, damaging the opponent. * '''Forward Throw: '''Phoenix extends his left arm with papers in hand. This hits the opponent, sending them forward. He says “You’re lying!” when he performs this throw. * '''Back Throw: '''Phoenix holds up the Magatama necklace. The Magatama glows more and more until reaching a burst of light, resulting in the opponent being launched backwards. When Phoenix performs this move, he says “Power of truth!” as he reveals the Magatama. * '''Up Throw: '''The Psyche Lock begins to rumble, then breaks. As this happens, Phoenix points straight up with his left hand, launching the opponent straight upward. * '''Down Throw: '''The opponent is instantly broken from the chains and is placed lying directly under Phoenix. He then sneezes at the ground, launching the opponent straight upwards. * '''Neutral Special - Objection!: '''Phoenix points his finger while screaming "OBJECTION!" As he does, a large speech bubble with the word appears, damaging anyone struck by it. If charged, it have four levels; having one piece of evidence will create a small bubble for example. ** '''Custom 1 - Hold It!: This move does not damage the opponent, but rather stuns them by putting them in a dizzy state. Phoenix launches a “Hold It!” bubble, and says it as well. More evidence causes the opponent to be stunned for longer. ** Custom 2 - Take That!: Instead of becoming more powerful with more evidence, the startup time for the move becomes quicker. Because of this, the move has a little bit less knockback than the normal version. Phoenix launches a “Take That!” bubble, which is about the size of a small “Objection!” * Side Special - Present Evidence: 'Phoenix becomes able to use the evidence that he has found and highlighted in his evidence below his health. He will step forward, holding the selected piece of evidence straight up with his right hand. ***'Knife: Presenting the knife creates three light blue bursts with visual similarity to Falco’s lasers, but with a bit less length. These also have a pointed design at the front. One burst launches straight forward, and the other two launch at minor upward and downward angles. ***'Cell Phone:' Presenting the cell phone creates three small dark green fireballs above Phoenix, one directly above and two angled diagonally in-front of him in a circular arc, though all three remain mostly above him. ***'Photo:' Presenting the photo creates a fast moving, long range dark purple beam very similar to ROB’s Laser. However, this cannot be angled, does bounce off walls, and has a travels a little less distance. ***'Folder:' Presenting the folder creates a red proximity mine a little bit larger than Samus’ fully charged Charge Shot directly in front of Phoenix. If an opponent comes into contact with it, it will have an effect like Zero Suit Samus’s Paralyzer, allowing Phoenix to go in during this time and utilize it more as a zoning tool more than just a simple projectile. ***'Watch:' Presenting the watch creates an orange fireball about the same size as Mario’s Fire Orb custom special. This then launches straight outward at a little less than the top speed of Samus’ non-tracking green Super Missile, though this maintains a constant velocity the entire time, and moves straight forward. ***'Vase:' Presenting the vase creates a fast moving bright yellow fireball that comes out in a very large arc. If it hits, the opponent will be launched about as much as Lucas’ PK fire, though at a more upwards angle. ** Custom 1 - Lasting Evidence: Is able to use each piece of evidence 3 times before they are gone. Because of this, only 2 can be on-screen at a time, there is a large amount of starting and ending lag to this move, and the projectiles are weaker. ** Custom 2 - Roulette Evidence: Performing a move will choose a random piece of evidence that Phoenix has collected, regardless of which is equipped in his health below. Because of this, the evidence has more power, priority, and knockback. * Up Special - Stepladder: '''A stepladder appears, which Phoenix uses to automatically climb upwards. The stepladder, while mostly upwards, does cover a bit of forward distance. It does not cling to the ledge. The player can stop this early by pressing the button or down on the control stick. Afterwards, he goes into his free-fall state. Because of the way this move works, the player can get to the ledge even if the ladder has extended past it. Acts as a weak disjointed hit-box, and there is a hit-box in every step Phoenix makes. ** '''Custom 1 - Ladder: This stepladder is taller than the standard one, but does not have any hitboxes. Phoenix moves at the same pace when on this stepladder. ** Custom 2 - Quick Stepladder: This stepladder doesn't contain multiple hit-boxes, and it does not launch the opponent. Instead, it has one weak hit. However, Phoenix climbs to the top of this ladder very quickly and the move clings to the ledge, making it a safer option in some situations. * Down Special - Investigation: '''If the player holds the button, Phoenix gets on the ground and finds a piece of evidence, which he holds up with his right arm for the player to see. At the moment the piece of evidence has been revealed and the sound effect plays, it will be added to the evidence, and will become the equipped item in the corner of Phoenix Wright’s health, like Shulk’s Monado Arts. Tapping the button while searching for evidence manually switches the piece of evidence currently in inventory. ** '''Custom 1 - Dangerous Investigation: Takes much longer than the standard, but there is an explosion effect once the evidence is shown to the player, which acts as a hit-box that can damage enemies. This has large knockback and damage due to its long startup time. This does not affect him switching evidences. ** Custom 2 - Rejuvenating Investigation: Takes much longer than the standard, but Phoenix heals 5% damage once the evidence is shown to the player. Due to how long the move takes, when it can be safely done, and the percent healed, this move is not overpowered or easy to abuse. This does not affect him switching evidences. * Final Smash - The Final Verdict: '''Phoenix lets out an "Objection!" slightly larger than the level 3. Opponents who are hit are then brought into a cinematic, which takes place in an empty dark blue location. Phoenix appears on the left side at his desk and confronts opponents. He first slams his desk and points at opponents while saying “The one who actually committed the crime… was you!” The camera then moves over to opponents, who are directly facing it. Each piece of evidence they have will deal damage. When the camera pans back to Phoenix, he slams down his desk and then points opponents again with a large gold flash from his finger with sound effects and another white flash, saying “It’s time to pay for your crimes!” The camera moves to the opponent, and a “Take That!” bubble covers the majority of the screen while Phoenix also says it, dealing more damage to opponents. The cinematic then ends as opponents are launched away. Taunts * '''Up: Phoenix holds up a piece of evidence up to the sky with his right arm while facing toward the camera and looking up at the evidence. If Phoenix has no evidence, he will make the same embarrassed expression and purple effect as when he does not have evidence in his Objection. * Side: Phoenix confidently drinks coffee from a white mug in his left hand, with his right arm on his hip. He is facing forward when doing this. * Down: Phoenix, facing toward the camera, has his head slightly down with both of his eyes closed. He is holding the Magatama necklace, both arms holding the lace, and the Magatama in the middle. The Magatama then glows green, though there is no sound effect. Idle Poses * Phoenix Wright switches hands, rubbing his index finger back and forth with eyebrows raised and his eyes looking upwards and to the right, indicating thinking. * Phoenix Wright slicks his hair back using both arms. Cheer * Phoe-nix WRIGHT! Phoe-nix WRIGHT! On-Screen Appearance * Phoenix looks at papers, tapping them two times. He then hands them to assistant Maya Fey who then takes them away, disappearing off-screen. Phoenix steps forward, performing his iconic point, accompanied with a gold flash and sound effect on the hand. Victory Poses * Phoenix looks to his left, then his right before scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed face. Meanwhile, Maya is jumping behind him to his left and right. Phoenix says “Looks like I won the case, Maya!” * Phoenix slicks back his hair and is about to say something when Maya barges in from the left side of the screen, vertically holding a white banner with “Victory!” written on it. Phoenix is then surprised and annoyed by this. * Phoenix shakes the knot of his tie with his left hand with his eyes closed and chest outward. He then brings up his right hand, tapping his papers twice, and then pointing with his left hand at the camera, ending with the same gold flash effect on his finger as in his entrance animation. This victory animation freezes as he points. During this, he says “Under all lies hides the truth!” 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzpOLVFNXrI (Won the Case! First Victory - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) Losing Pose * Phoenix is seen clapping with a impressive expression. Trophy Description Phoenix Wright has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Phoenix Wright ''Phoenix Wright is a defense attorney who specializes in criminal law at the Wright & Co. Law Offices. Although he has encountered several extremely difficult and mysterious cases, he has overcome overwhelming odds and turned the cases around for every one of his clients. * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (NDS, 2001) * Ace Attorney: Justice For All (NDS, 2002) Phoenix Wright (Alt.) In progress... * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (NDS, 2001) * Ace Attorney: Justice For All (NDS, 2002) Costumes * Blue suit, red tie * Light blue suit, white shirt, pink tie (Dual Destinies) * Maroon suit, white tie, black shirt (Miles Edgeworth) * Bright red suit, medium blue tie, white sleeves (Apollo Justice) * Black jacket, tan tie, purple knot (Mia Fey) * Light purple jacket, dark purple tie (Maya Fey) * Tan suit torso, dark green arms/shirt, dark black pants, white tie (Godot) * Yellow jacket, bright blue tie, orangish brown hair (Athena Cykes) Trivia * Phoenix is one of the most unique characters since he fights with items instead of directly with his hands/feet unlike other characters. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Ace Attorney